A New World to Live In
by ViLL
Summary: A story set in Trunks' original timeline. Would the love between Gohan and Videl have taken place if things were to go the way they were supposed to?


A story set in Trunks' universe during the Android incident. Gohan still has him arm in this fic, though I doubt it'll really affect the story.

_I can't be caught._ Gohan ran as fast as his beaten body allowed him to.

_I can't be caught. _He hid within a dark corner in a broken down building, slowly catching his breath. He could hear the footsteps behind him. He was close.

"You're just avoiding the inevitable outcome. Why not just come out and accept your fate?"

_I can't be caught. _Gohan took in slow, deep breaths, trying his best to remain inaudible.

"It's been 4 years Gohan. How much longer are you planning to keep this up? You know that you can't defeat me. Just lay down and die like the other countless millions that I've slaughtered."

Gohan closed his eyes and lowered his ki to the point where he could've been pronounced dead.

_Dad...Piccolo...everyone..._ Memories of the past gripped at his heart. His tears slowly crawled down his face. Death has been everywhere, unavoidable to those who could not defend themselves against these vile machines of destruction.

"I've already killed every last one of your friends. What is it that you have to live for?"

_I need to get out of here. _Gohan looked around trying to see if there was anyone he could escape without getting detected. He could hear that Android 17 had walked past him and was standing somewhere in the middle of the shattered city he was playing hide and seek in.

"Don't worry Gohan. I'll make sure you're reunited with your friends. All you have to do is come out." Android 17 continued to move throughout the city in search for one of the last remaining Z fighters left to protect this earth.

Gohan stood there silently as he continued to look for a hole to escape through. Suddenly he noticed a hatch on the ground. It was surrounded by broken ruble and cement and was almost impossible to see even with Gohan's saiyan eyes. He quickly ran toward the hatch as Android 17 continued to walk in the opposite direction of where Gohan was hiding. Gohan hastily lifted the hatch and dropped into the hole and closed the hatch making a slight metal on metal sound.

Android 17 turned his head and looked at the direction where the sound had come from. A grin slowly crept onto his face as he charged up his ki and flew off into the dark and gloomy sky.

Gohan looked up at the hatch as he heard Android 17 power up and fly away. He sighed in relief and dropped to the floor of what seemed to a small fallout shelter. He looked around and saw a small lamp that was on. Gohan immediately got up and looked around for any dangers that might have lurked within the shelter. The fallout shelter was surprisingly large. There was an unmade bed in on of the far corners and a radio next to it. There was definitely someone living here. He slowly walked around the shelter with his guard up, ready for any surprise attacks that may occur. As he searched the room he could hear someone breathing coming from closet. He walked in front of the closet and stood there.

_It's definitely not one of the androids..._

As he opened the closet door a woman charged at him with a frying pan in hand. She managed to nail him straight in the face, but Gohan easily grabbed both of her hands and got behind her.

"Let go of me you jerk!" The woman struggled and tried to break free of his saiyan grip.

Gohan took another look at the woman. She was actually just a teenager about the same age as him. She had shoulder length black hair that was tied into 2 pigtails and was wearing clothes that seemed to not have been washed in weeks.

"I said let go!" she yelled.

Gohan hastily let go, not wanting to infuriate the wild teen girl any further than she already was.

"Sorry. I was just running away and..." Gohan looked at her. She had tears in her eyes and looked horribly upset.

"What are you doing in my home?! Who gave you the right to barge in here without asking?!"

Suddenly an explosion could be heard from somewhere in the distance causing the fallout shelter to rumble. Gohan quickly grabbed the girl and put his hand over her mouth. He could tell that the Android was back and that he had brought his sister with him.

"We need to get out of here."

"What?!" exclaimed the girl.

"I said we need to get out of here."

Gohan quickly stood up and opened up the hatch. He quickly jumped out of the fallout shelter with the girl frantically following up the ladder behind him.

"Hold on."

"Why?" the girl questioned.

"Just do it if you want to live."

The girl could do nothing but do as he said. She had to trust him or she would be killed in the wild fury of the Androids. Gohan quickly charged up his ki and flew off into the air. The Androids felt his ki and set off after him.

Gohan had been in flight with this girl on his back for nearly an hour, but he was finally able to shake them and escape. He slowly descended onto the ground and stood there in front of a broken down warehouse that looked to have been abandoned for years.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

The girl slowly took her arms off Gohan's waist. She was cold, scared, and confused. She was forced to leave her home and follow a complete stranger to the middle of no where.

"Where are we?" the girl asked.

"This is my home." Gohan explained.

Gohan started towards the warehouse with the girl following hastily behind him. He opened the door and let the girl in first. As soon as she stepped in she could see nothing but darkness. There was absolutely no light inside the warehouse and there didn't seem to be any trace of life anywhere.

"It's alright guys. It's just me. I brought a new friend. She'll be staying with us from now on." Gohan announced.

Suddenly a light turned on. Everyone then started to emerge from everywhere. People were hiding in closets, under tables, under beds, literally everywhere.

Videl stood there in amazement. There were so many people here.

"Here you'll find most of the last survivors of earth."

"How'd everyone get here?" Videl asked.

"I don't know. My friend had owned this warehouse before the androids attacked. It was designed to withstand nuclear disasters and such, so many people came running here when the androids first attacked. Soon after people just kept coming and we gladly let me take refuge here. Slowly it became a shelter for everyone that didn't have a home or life to go back to..." Gohan explained. "You're more than welcomed to stay with us. I don't know how I would get you back to your home if you chose not to."

Videl really didn't have a choice, but she didn't mind.

"Thanks..." Videl said shyly. "Oh and sorry for yelling at you back there. Everything was just happening so suddenly and..."

"It's ok. You have nothing to apologize for." Gohan replied. "I'm Gohan by the way."

Videl smiled.

"Hi. I'm Videl."

Well I hope it wasn't too boring. I'm going to go more into how Videl's life has been in this universe for the next chapter. Hope everything turns out the way I want it to. And hope you guys liked, it too. =P


End file.
